User talk:Chicken Bond
Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 08:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Archives 1 DR OK, so TheSlicer is writing chapter 18, who will write chapter 19? Varkanax39 14:46, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm ready to write it, but I was thinking that maybe I should wait to follow up that last chapter for a little bit in order to allow the other plotlines some room. Still, the decision's up to you, and I'll do it if you want me to. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:29, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: You could use Nihiltidax, the main antagonist from the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline. Just an idea... Varkanax39 01:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) BMR Hey! Would you like to give Kyhrex a BMR review? -[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']] Sprites I did get your message. I should probably be making them now... Though I can only do so much (that, and I forgot about making the sprites over time. Mainly the latter). I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. 20:53, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Alot to say Hey, Chicken Bond. I haven't directly talked to you yet, but now I want to. (deep intake of breath to say alot of things)...I've noticed you entered The Dark Side contest. I am really excited about the story you I and all the other entrants will write. Also I am really excited about my story saga, The Never Ending Saga. Read up on it so you know what to expect from my boy. Also could I put you on my friends list?(panting from nonstop talking) BionicleKid 20:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Whoa!! I totally did not know that. I must have read Skorrs profile like three times. :/ Ok. Well there are several angles to approach this. One, maybe Skorr had the idea of becomeing a bounty hunter years before his actual career, and that was kind of like his first bounty hunter mission. Perhapse, the Zeverek fell into a crisis involving conflict with another invadeing speicies. As a result, they could have made a program where eleit military soldiers were tasked with missions that would pay extremely well, so that they could perchase warcraft from xia. Skorr was chosen for the task and was given kindof a starter bounty hunter arsenal. The Zeverek find a mission by a very secretive employer, and assign Skorr the task of takeing the tablet. After skorr completed the mission, in a sense, he returned to his normal military status. After he was banished from his home island years later when the Zeverek civil war occured, he would remember his first bounty hunter expirience, and he would start his career as a bounty hunter from there. Or, if you don't want to do that, I have a bounty hunter moc that fits a profile close to Skorr. I could just go through the story and switch the names so that skorr would not be metioned in that chapter, but if this is what we decide to do, I will come up with another chapter where skorr had just as much of a role as he did in this one. See what you think, write me back when you can so I may make adjustments if needed. :) Totally!!! Lets do that! Thanks! I am glad a solution was found so that Skorr could still be in that chapter!! Thank you for notifying me on the misshaps, and any more things in the story, that you would like your mocs to do, or not do, or whatever, let me know and I'll change it. Thanks again!!! Serrakaan1407''﻿''' BionicleKid's New account Hi, Chicken Bond! I couldn't remember my password, and I didn't give my email, so I created a new account. Look at my IP for proof that I am the same being.--BionicleKid45 14:59, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll write it, yes. (Sorry, I had a week-long school trip that I forgot to announce here) But I have a couple of things to say: *I'm currently writing the plot summary for the entire planned GMS story (starting with the end—I wish I could show it to you; if I ever get around to doing it, it'll be so frickin epic') so I'm a little busy right now.' *It'll probably take a while, as I have limited computer time and at least two Thanksgiving party things to prepare for... *I might have to make it two chapters due to length. *''Why'' must the chapter(s) that I'm writing immediately supersede the previous one? I still think it would be a better idea to lengthen this by putting it afterward. If you have a specific reason or wanting it like that, that's fine. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 19:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I have to sign off now, I'll do it tomarrow. Varkanax39 20:17, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Fame Could you help me get famous on Custom Bionicles?--BionicleKid 01:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am totaly active on another Wikia. That's okay. I understand completely. Could protect my stories then? I'd like them not be altered by many people. It's jsut only I know the ending, and I've forgotten most of it, and I don't want anyone putting thier ending on there. Also, could you portect Nalek (TDG)? He's my self-MOC, and I want him left alone. At anytime you want, you can add more to my stories, just if you get bored with anything. Just saying. I feel like I need to give you something 'cause I gave J97 TDC. Just remember, protect ALL my stories and my verison of Nalek. Thanks, :--[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 08:59, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. Just unregistered users thanks. And yeah, all of them. If you have the time? :--[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 09:07, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awesome! That's fine with me. What kind of things could he have done in the Xaterex Multiverse? His time spent there would be preferably during the War of Imperial Conquest (See Nihiltidax's page) when the Mystery Guild attacked the Xaterex Multiverse and Nihiltidax and Eostra took control over the entire multiverse. As for DR chapter 18, I've been very, very busy recently, but should have time to do it soon. I'm not sure when, but I'll write it as soon as I can. Varkanax39 01:19, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I know that you can't make me famous, I mean how to write good articles and stories, which would make me famous.--BionicleKid 13:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Contest Enter my Never Ending Saga Contest!--BionicleKid 13:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Being Creative You pobably don't know what it feels like to be stuck at your grandma's trying to be creative with a Tahu Star Bionicle.Pictures coming on my first blog post. It's not up yet.-- 15:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Whoops! I thought I was logged in! HaHaHa!--BionicleKid 15:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) BIONICLE FTW!! Hey, Chicken Bond, all members of the BIONICLE FTW!! club is required to have this template that I recently made for the group. Go to the BIONICLE FTW!! page for the template. ~Jman 98~ 18:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thabks for doing that Chicken Bond, now you are AMAZING!! ~Jman 98~ 20:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Rernahk Backstory Contest Question You said not to make it too long. How long is too long? Nuju of Ice 19:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me write a story I will make. It's called The Novatrix:How They Got This Way. It will be the first in a side series about the Toa Novatrix. Re: Rernahk Awesome. I worte and finished a 3-chapter story. I personally think it's awesome, but it may just be me. Check it out for yourself. It's called Prophecy of Darkness. Nuju of Ice 14:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, tell me when you're ready. I'll let you know when the story starts BionicleKid 00:26, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry, I haven't been able to write much recently, but I'll begin work on it as soon as I can. I'm sorry it's taking so long, I've been very, very busy with school and other activities. I have to sign off in a minute, but I'll write it as soon as I can. And did the top bar (The one with links to all the wikis in Oasis) become smaller for you today? For some reason, it's smaller then it was a few minutes ago for me. Varkanax39 01:58, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I just got your other message on YT. I can't respond using that 'coz I'm in school. Sorry, I saw a MOC video this morning in my subscription box and didn't look to see who uploaded it. I assumed it was you. Sorry for the confusion. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 13:32, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, J97 can write Chapter 18, I'll do 19. Varkanax39 15:16, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Potahn, Toa of Crystals Hey, Chickenhead, I think I want you to have Potahn. He's a toa of Crystals. Please make a MOC out of him. He's yours now. Make a history of him, make a MoC, take a picture, tell how he got to be a toa. If you want any reference, go to Mission Into Darkness, ch. 17. Also all of the toa Novatrix have metalic armor and some amazing tool and legendary mask that you make up. A toa of crystal's colors are white and whatever transparent parts you have. Tell me if you don't want Potahn.--The Kid of Bionicles Voice Hey, Chicken Bond, would you like to voice act in Journey's End? If so, tell me what characters you would like to voice. ~Jman 98~ 23:07, December 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Awesome! I will add you to the voice acting list, you will voice Boomanga and Vastus! If you really think you can pull it off, Teridax. You will start when I finish the script. LOL. ~Bow Chika Bow Wow~ ~Jman 98~ 23:26, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey dude. I just wanted to let you know that Divided We Fall has been updated, with Freztrak. Makuta Kaper Kaper DR Chapter 18 Alright, I've got Chapter 18 done! So, watcha' think? Jareroden97 02:07, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, it seems I accidentaly got Skorpix and Krakanus confused... XD I'll fix that right quick. Jareroden97 02:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: No, I'm not having any problems with the topbar anymore. I'm having problems on Bionicle MOC battle wiki, but everything seems to be working on CBW. (Can you view my recent edit to the Zamor page on the WikiActivity or RecentChanges feature? I'm unable to edit the Eternal Game page there. When I save, I get an error message, but the edit still appears on WikiActivity, so could you check?) It seems to be a single wiki bug, because editing works fine on CBW. I'll begin work on it now, It'll be about the resistance hunting for Zaktan and the remaining Blood Vines. Varkanax39 21:46, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: On which wikis? And can you view the changes I've made recently on CBW? It seems to be a problem with (To the Flareus and Zamor pages?) Varkanax39 21:54, December 8, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll begin work on DR 19 as soon as I can. Hopefully the bugs won't be a problem for much longer, and if the problem spreads to CBW, I don't want to lose all my work. I'll begin typing it on a Word document now. (On the MOC Battle Wiki, it says the Eternal Game page does not exist, even though you can view the page). Varkanax39 22:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) - Thanks man. :) Yes, I should be staying. There will alot more editing by me. Makuta Kaper Serhaketm Yes, I'm ok with you doing an alternate version.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one '''year'!]] 17:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say white and transparent armour pieces, I said white and transparent body parts, and metalic armour pieces. Oh, and I'll write the prologue for the story, and then tell me when you write a chapter.---BionicleKid 18:52, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Voting I just wanted to let you know that I voted for your character, Mersery, as the BPY. Makuta Kaper End When does the Toa Hagah contest end? No problem man; you earned it. I'll enter soon. Makuta Kaper Work Hey CB! I'll draw pictures of them soon, thanks! Not tonight, it's getting late for me, but if I have time tomorrow. Thanks for checking in, I'll get on them. Any specific pose or anything, you may like? -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer Admin Sprites I am VERY sorry I didn't do this earlier. I made the sprites that day, but I never got around to sending this message. Anyway, HERE THEY ARE! Mersery: Skorr: And then I made this for some fun: ENJOY! '''I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Re: I'm sorry, with all the category errors (are you still experiencing it? I am.), I'd forgotten about DR. I'll work on it today... Varkanax39 17:16, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: No problem, here it is: Jareroden97 17:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Page deletion issue I'm not the right person to talk to about this. That would be the Wikia staff. Also, I'm not sure if you know of this or not, but you have been nominated for b'crat. Cheers. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Mersery Hey CB, I've finished drawing Mersery, and btw, he's an amazing MoC! I very much enjoyed drawing him, it just took some time. I'll Skorr soon, maybe tommorrow. Anyways, here you go: Linkity! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the King of Ruins Hello! Hey there! I'm Bionicon, and I'm new here. I'll be highly active for a long time. I have a question: these 'Sprite' images . . . how are they created? I would like to make one for my self MOC: Bionicon. Thanks! Bionicon is Unleashed! 00:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) DR I've just updated it with a super-epic chapter. What do you think? Varkanax39 20:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Now I may be a little late, or maybe even a little early, I don't know how long ago voting ended, but congratulations on becoming a Bureaucrat! I definitely think you deserve, you are a very dedicated and valuable member of CBW. Again, congrats! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer Yes to both Sorry, it's just that I'm busy with my homework for the holidays, and I'm updating TFC, so I kind of forgot to respond... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 20:39, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, yes, it was. Some time ago. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 21:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Which section(s) should I update? Varkanax39 23:15, December 17, 2010 (UTC) o_0 OK, I really don't know what happened. You're not logged out, are you? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 13:25, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I really can't. I tried going to the user access levels page and it still said you were a b'crat. Please, talk to the Wikia staff about it or post something on the Community Central forums. Label it "urgent." [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:43, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Rernahk OK, I've finished my entry. See here for the story. And have you been restored to your B'crat position? Varkanax39 21:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) One question: Should Starscream's entry for the Rernahk contest be removed because of his block? And have you been restored to sysop? Special:ListUsers/Bureaucrat still lists you as a b'crat. Varkanax39 00:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Varkanax39 23:30, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Have you tried going to and, after seeing the "Enter user" message, enter your own name, then, promote yourself to administrator? On the Xaterex Wiki, ToaFairon gave me B'crat rights, but I was unable to use my sysop privileges until I added admin to myself on Special:UserRights. Varkanax39 01:03, December 20, 2010 (UTC) o_0 That's... odd... Perhaps you should talk to the staff anyway. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 15:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I can't. You already are a b'crat. I can't do anything about this; talk to the staff. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 18:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Where 'bouts is Australia do you live? We could meet up! Email me, or pm me on WMF if you don't want it to be public. --''ThatDevil '' 06:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. Thanks for letting me know. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 16:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Mersery No problem. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Has the problem with your admin/b'crat status been fixed? I saw your message on TheSlicer's talk page, and I was wondering if the staff fixed the problem. And who'll be writing chapter 20 of DR? Varkanax39 01:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, the DE probably knows by now that Zaktan has failed to secure Atero, and also knows that the teams that the rebels that still survive are returning to Atero, so will probably attack the teams. One of the beings who attacks a team could be Ariela Kharna, one of my nasty Veiled One characters. Or maybe she can appear at the DE's capitol, watching as Shardak is being tortured. Windeus, Banrax, and Flareus are all expendable DE servants who can attack the rebel teams. One of the rebel leaders could be captured by the DE, or the Elementals could be totally defeated. It's up to you. Or Zaktan could appear again, with Millennium having a...talk with him about his failure to secure Atero. (Just don't kill Zaktan. I still have plans for him). Varkanax39 01:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I actually forgot that he was fighting Nightwatcher at the moment XD. Can't wait to read the chapter. Varkanax39 01:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Question Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) You would be shown as Mersery. I already have the sprite finished; all I need is a yes from you. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) 'K, that's good to know. This'll be your sprite: [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas! :D And to lock a blog you have to click the edit button, and to the right of where it shows the title of the blog on the edit screen, you should see something that says "Commenting" with a checked box next to it. Uncheck the box, save, and the blog is locked from commenting. Also, I can write the begining. I plan to finish up the conflict between Sovnoron and Shadowsnake using that scene, if it's fine with you and it won't be finished up by you in the leter part of the chapter. Jareroden97 03:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Chicken Bond, I was wondering if you wanted me to hand draw Mersery, because I am making a blog where I hand draw peoples self-mocs, and I was wondering if I could use Mersery as a sample. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 03:40, December 26, 2010 (UTC) SS7 Yes, let us bring this up to Slice, I'll also contact the Wikia staff about this. Toa Fairon AWA) I'm having a struggle with SS7 myself right now. He's plagiarised from Herofactopedia and copied the articles to Custom Hero Factory wiki. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Doctor Who I see you like Doctor Who. I found this: :D It's amazing. Behind the scenes of Doctor Who, but not with DWConfidetional. Instead a, YouTuber. Enjoy! --'ThatDevil ''' 08:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) There was a paragraph at the end of some articles that was fanon. And the rest of it was identical to Herofactopedias. And my bans for a year. I'm hoping he'll let me back in, as I have some use for CHFW xD. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Oh no don't bother. I've banned him from Herofactopedia, and he should be permabanned on here. I can still get in ;). I have my options. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Ah, sorry 'bout that, I'll get it done today. Just a heads up, in a few days I may ge gone for a couple of days on an unsuspected trip. just a little heads up. 'Jareroden97' 19:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:: Nah, it's okay. Syndney? I live in South Queensland. :S I went to Sydney last holidays. It's your turn to come up here. :P Jokes. I;m not likely to travel anywhere soon 'cause we used up our travel money september holidays. Come up to the Sunshine Coast.... if you can, and we can go from there (meeting each other). --'ThatDevil ''' 03:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Question Can you delete the comment that "Friendly Dude" (I) made? I was using a different account for a different wiki, and forgot to log back into this one. Shadowmaster 01:18, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Shadowmaster 01:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Toa OK. I understand your concern and I s'pose you're right. Thanks for bringing it up, [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:01, January 2, 2011 (UTC) My Youtube Hey! I uploaded my introduction on Youtube! :D And a question; how do I upload the video here? Do I have to upload it from my computer, or can I jsut embed it from directly from YT? --''ThatDevil '' 08:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) My username is Mazi0y5 because ThatDevilGuy wasn't available D: I think I made the accoutn ages ago and forgot about it. My Channel. I think I added you as a friend on YT... --''ThatDevil '' 08:34, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help with the template. I used to work on the Halo Fanon, but these character templates are completly different! --- Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 23:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Here are some of the characters who haven't appeared yet. (It probably isn't complete, I need to reread the earlier chapters XD). Trek, Flareus, Banrax, Vorahi, Gardorax, Serhaktem, possibly 95, Tenork, possibly Krakanus, and Rahkan all haven't made appearences yet. Varkanax39 00:26, January 7, 2011 (UTC) DR Yeah, I saw your blog. And should I start the DR chapter(s) now? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] RE: The Ten Doctors AMAZING! I thank you very, very much. I can't wait for the fourth part! Mazi0y5 Productions is my YouTube account. Check it? Lol. I might be making some BIONICLE stop motions, or some flash animations. Anyway, that video(s) was awesome! :D Like I said, I can't wait for part four! --''ThatDevil '' 08:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: I've read the chapter, and loved it! :D It seems Korzor has a slight problem on his hands. XD Jareroden97 04:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hm, mabye we should wait 'till after the end to open it up. That's just my opinion though. Jareroden97 04:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, mabye you should tell me who you would want entered over YT, just incase. Jareroden97 05:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Merodos As long as he practically represents a second Vezon, I'm okay with how he is (although then there's his second, more serious personality which can take over at any moment: Zentrak). I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Re: Very, very well written, longer then most of the recent chapters. Poor Kyhrex... :D Varkanax39 00:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Iruka You portrayed him very well. I love the "classic villain" personality of his.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Agreed. Very good portrayal, a nice contrast to his insane, maniacal counterpart in TEG. Varkanax39 20:25, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Blast in DR Is Blast still alive in DR? If he is, I have big plans for him. I'll tell you about them on the other wiki. Varkanax39 22:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) TDS Hey, Bond, I'm just letting you know that you are now up to write ch.4 of TDS.--THE DARK SIDE!!!! 15:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Can't do it now; I'm currently in the middle of a commercial break for the national football championship (and although I hate football—or, to be proper, American football—it is required for every person in the nation to watch it. I'll start tomorrow. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:51, January 11, 2011 (UTC) BPY Wait, what? It started? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, I know how you feel. I'll try to get it done soon. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 08:40, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes, I did. When will Slice do Chapter 21? Varkanax39 21:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'll get to it in a jifee mate! XD And I'll make a an archive soon... ish. Jareroden97 04:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate! Wow. Thanks for asking. Made my day. ;D Yeah, I'm alright. The floods occured both north and south of where I live. Pretty lucky eh? Yeah, it's been on TV nearly 24/7. O_O There's like 6-7 hours a day of normal TV, then news about the floods. Thanks for asking. :) How are you? :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Also, could you delete TDC Voting and User:ThatDevilGuy/That Devious Club/Voting? Thanks. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) O_O Thanks for worrying. :) What might have scared you a bit, I went on my computer in the morning yesterday, so I couldn't go in the arvo, like I normally do. Ah well. Check out this! Tell me what you think. I just updated (as you may have noticed). --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Club Yeah, sure thing! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees THanks! Wow, those video's were awesome! Thanks for them. They were great! I liked the regeneration one. I heard that the floods were also in Victora (maybe...) are you still okay? I hope you are. I see that you've read my latest blog post. I forgot to add MK, Biogecko and Abc. :S I had to get off the computer straight after that so, it's allowed. :P Hope you're fine, :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 03:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Serhaktem once again Your version is nice! In some aspects it looks better than the original version. The only setback is that the MoC hasn't spine, but I'm sure that you can always mention in your story that he had it removed. My favorite part of your version are the shoulders; yours are far more creative than mine. And no, Serhaktem was not inspired by Deriahk. In fact, the color scheme and the Kanohi usage are inspired by Makuta Zomahk. Thanks for including him in your storyline :) -- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:22, January 17, 2011 (UTC) TDS Are you done with your chapter of TDS? Very good. It's great!--THE DARK SIDE!!!! 01:31, January 18, 2011 (UTC) DR As we're not nearly finished with DR, I'm thinking that if we all have access to word documents, we could type the remaining chapters there, then post them on the wiki. J97 could write the remaining chapters in the Empire War, you could finish the Tetrack scene and do the climax, while I work on the White Kingdom subplot. That way, we're all working on our own chapters and can start now, and not wait for TheSlicer to finish Chapter 21. Then, once we've finished, we can copy-paste them onto CBW and arrange them in order using the sandbox. Just an idea... 'Varkanax39 01:35, January 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Matt Smith I found this on Youtube. It's a short clip of Matt Smith saying something funny. Enjoy! --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:56, January 18, 2011 (UTC) skrecks cheers mate :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:53, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Main page Sorry about the main page thing, I wanted to express a messege but I thought that would work. Can you join custombionicle's IRC chat? http://www.webchat.freenode.net and type #custombionicle as the channel. Eglinton Talk Email IRC] 00:22, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: OK. You can do a scene with Raduke and Skorr, then I'll do Varkanax and Zaktan, as well as the White Kingdom subplot. After that, you and J97 can do the war, and we'll all do the climatic battle scenes. Varkanax39 01:01, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Oops! Yeah, that would be great! --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:06, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Delete! Could you delete Shield|redirect=no}} this for me? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 07:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) And could you move File:FurrotheUndergroundCity.jpg to just "File:Furro.jpg"? Thanks, --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 07:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Mersery guest star I'LL DO IT! I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Nightwatcher scene Well, since I'm the only one who really knows Nightwatcher's history, I suppose I could extend the chapter myself if you wanted to... And yes, I know what you hae in mind for BR. Or some of it... [[User:TheSlicer|'''Sli]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:12, January 20, 2011 (UTC) S'pose so... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 08:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Kirigk Hey CB, I got a little question for you. Can the specimen of Kirigk originate from Versuva? The way they left would be because they disbanded after a dispute between the tribe`s leaders regarding a trading policy with the Mersion. Then, they spread across the Matoran Universe, and Versuva was Mersion terrain. Their living place would be the mountain range on he island, and the time they inhabited would be shortly after Alxor was ruling, until the Matoran Civil War broke out. You like the idea? If you have something you`re not too fond of, we can always talk about changing it. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 10:28, January 21, 2011 (UTC) GREAT! I`ll probably start this afternoon, or at least next week. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 10:45, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm working on Blast in the White Kingdom now, I just need to know how he's transported there then I can post a chapter? Varkanax39 22:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) OK. Have you or J97 written the scene where Blast was teleported yet? I need to know before I finish the White Kingdom subplot. Varkanax39 22:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm very sorry about the delays. I'll try to continue as soon as I can. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 03:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Erm... I do recall saying that I fixed it... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 03:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) No. They're because I have homework... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 03:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Mersery Could I borrow him for TDIL? A cannon appearance? He will be apart (at least mentioned) of the OOMN when they are attacked by the Artakha Fighters. Please? :P --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:36, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yay! Thanks. I was hoping for a cannon appearance, but I understand about storylines like that. Maybe could be be mentioned? (as I don't like using non-cannon ness in my stories) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, but... Oh well. I'll live. I just list him as non-cannon appearance in the characters sections. :) And yeah! Write that chapter! it. 'Cause it's gonna be ages since that story starts (After ECO) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Hi! Could you please get rid of the redirect from Radiation (element) to Radiation so I can move Radiation (disambiguation) to that name? -[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']]